


Les facéties des lumières

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Amused Gandalf, Businessman Bilbo, Businessmen, F/M, Gandalf Ships It, Gandalf is a Troll, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, M/M, Sugar Baby Thorin Oakenshield, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bilbo Baggins, Younger Thorin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Une fois de plus, Gandalf l'avait piégé. Une fois de plus, il regrettait d'avoir été suffisamment gentil pour lui adresser la parole, ce jour-là, en primaire. Et dire que la semaine avait déjà été suffisamment éreintante comme ça...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SugarDaddiesErebor (traduction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578128) by [Eivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Salut !**
> 
> **Bon, je continue de vider les dossiers, hein.**
> 
> **L'inspiration de l'idée provient de la fic SugarDaddiesErebor de FangirlsRevenge, traduit par Eivia, sauf que j'ai inversé le rapport de force, comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte ^^**
> 
> **Une référence à l'œuvre originale vous fera peut-être sourire ;)**
> 
> **Disclaimer : - L'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **(Ne cherchez pas pour le titre, j'ai utilisé un générateur...)**

Bilbon jouait avec sa fleur.

Il se maudissait intérieurement pour sa nature trop polie et trop gentille qui, une fois de plus, l'avait embarqué dans une nouvelle aventure dont, une fois de plus, il s'en serait bien passé.

Heureusement, cette fois, pas de répercussions physiques ou de descente de la police. Ça ne finira pas dans son casier judiciaire et il n'apparaîtra dans aucun journal.

Mais il n'avait quand même pas envie d'être là.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à son vieil ami qui, lui, avait l'air de bien s'amuser, effleurant une marguerite en chatonnant.

\- Rappelle-moi, encore, ce qu'on fait ici. Quoique, non, ce que _moi_ , je fais ici.

\- Prendre du bon temps, mon cher Bilbon, prendre du bon temps ! Travailler ne mène à rien si la maison est vide !

\- Je vis en appartement.

Mais Gandalf ne l'écouta pas, prenant une nouvelle marguerite.

Sa jonquille était plantée dans les boucles grises de ses cheveux alors que Bilbon continuait de maltraiter la tige de sa tulipe en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts depuis dix bonnes minutes. Depuis qu'ils étaient assis sur ces larges fauteuils en faux cuir, en fait.

Tout ça était de la faute de Gandalf, de toute façon. Tout était toujours de sa faute.

Après une longue et désagréable journée de travail, Bilbon n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui, boire un bon thé relaxant et tirer sur sa pipe, installé dans son fauteuil préféré. Peut-être même s'offrirait-il le luxe d'un petit livre pour accompagner le tout !

C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'il passa les portes de l'entreprise pour se diriger vers l'abribus. Il n'aimait pas les voitures et n'avait pas le permis, donc il usait des transports en commun pour ses déplacements.

Mais, hélas, trois fois hélas, c'était sans compter sur Gandalf qui l'attendait devant la porte de son immeuble, avec un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le sourire des ennuis. Le sourire des plans-trop-géniaux-tu-vas-voir-Bilbon ! Bref, le sourire qu'il arborait toujours avant une de ces aventures foireuses dont il avait le secret.

Alors, Bilbon avait rentré la tête dans les épaules et avait tenté de le semer, se glissant dans le sas. Mais peine perdue, ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Le moment idéal pour Gandalf, vu son magnifique sourire de prédateur. Bilbon couina, telle la proie acculée qu'il était.

Pourquoi diable avait-il choisi de s'installer au dernier étage de cet immeuble, déjà ?

Lorsque les portes les recrachèrent enfin, Bilbon avait mal à la tête et regrettait d'avoir fait la rencontre de son ami. Pour la millionième fois, au moins.

Les mains tremblantes, il glissa sa clé dans la serrure et s'écroula presque sur le paillasson. Allez, encore quelques mètres et il pourrait agoniser dans le confort de ses coussins rebondis.

Il fallait toujours être bien installé pour les plans pourris de Gandalf.

\- Non. Je refuse. Bonne soirée.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Me souhaites-tu le bonsoir ou constates-tu que c'est une bonne soirée, que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que c'est une soirée où il faut être bon ?

\- Va mourir.

Cette voix mourante sortait d'entre les napperons et les couvertures mais ça ne rebuta aucunement son ami qui sourit avant de s'installer à son tour dans le siège confortable.

Comptez sur Bilbon pour être bien.

\- Allez, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Depuis le troisième étage, il cherchait à le convaincre. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était juste pour la forme, Bilbon finirait par accepter et s'en défendrait à la fin, surtout entouré par les policiers comme la dernière fois.

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis fatigué par ma journée, reviens demain pour l'heure du thé. Bonne soirée !

Et lorsqu'il parvint à le foutre dehors, la porte claquée, le dos contre le panneau, il gémit en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. En lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain, il l'avait invité à reprendre son harcèlement.

Lundi, lorsqu'il reprendra le travail, il sera sans doute plus mort que vif.

Mais qu'elle idée d'être aussi poli…

* * *

\- Je continue de penser que c'était une folie.

\- Arrête de râler, tu vas les faire fuir.

\- Quel dommage, alors, ironisa-t-il.

Il écrasa presque sa tulipe sur son nez, dans l'espoir de bloquer sa vue.

La « bonne » idée de Gandalf, du moins la dernière en date, c'était de le traîner tous les deux dans une soirée semblable à un speed dating.

Mais speed dating _gay_ et même, semble-t-il, avec un écart d'âge assez important de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Du coin de l'œil, Bilbon fixait les gars assis qui paraissaient être dans la même tranche d'âge qu'eux deux. Et si lui frisait la quarantaine… bah Gandalf flirtait plutôt avec la cinquantaine.

Bref, une bonne brochette de _salarymen_ dégueulant d'argents (vu la marque des costumes portés) mais manquant de temps pour partir en quête de l'âme-sœur.

Coup de vieux dans 5, 4, 3, 2…

Presque affalé sur la table, il fixait d'un œil vide son interlocuteur qui, lui, cherchait le sens de la vie dans le fond de son verre. Peut-être que si il l'imitait… ?

Est-ce qu'au moins ce jeune homme était majeur ? Il ne pouvait même pas prendre l'absence ou la présence de pilosité sur le bas du visage comme un indice, étant resté lui-même imberbe malgré ses quarante ans révolus.

On lui demandait encore sa carte d'identité lorsqu'il commandait au bar !

Heureusement, le son aigrelet de la cloche résonna, libérant son pauvre interlocuteur qui changea de table aussi rapidement que la courtoisie le lui permettait.

Allez, encore une heure et ce sera fini. Il pourra alors retrouver son chez appartement et finir sa journée à faire du crochet.

C'était bien, le crochet. C'était apaisant. C'était décoratif….

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ?

\- Mmh, navré, se reprit Bilbon en se redressant. Vous disiez ?

Allez, ce pauvre jeune homme n'y était pour rien. Il pouvait très bien prendre sur lui, avec un peu de chance, ils passeront un bon moment.

* * *

\- Bilbon, tu n'es qu'un vieux râleur.

Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que Gandalf _gloussait_. Vision abominable si il en était.

Il restait dix minutes avant la fin officielle de ce rassemblement et les départs avaient déjà été nombreux, à plusieurs ou tout seul, d'ailleurs.

Ceux qui restaient étaient les célibataires endurcis ou les grands romantiques.

Ou Gandalf pour se moquer de lui alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le cadran de sa montre à gousset, recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'or. Les aiguilles avançaient trop lentement à son goût.

\- Et toi une sale canaille. Je sais que tu as fait exprès de me traîner ici pour te moquer de moi !

\- Jamais je n'oserais, voyons. Je me soucie de ton bien-être ! Et du mien, par extension…

\- Franchement ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu flirter avec la moitié de ces jeunes blanc-becs ? Ou même que je suis ignorant de ta liaison avec notre chère DRH ? Quel est son nom, déjà ? Je crois qu'il commence par un G…

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de profiter de chaque instant mis à ma disposition !

Et pour souligner ses propos, il recracha la fumée de sa pipe en un rond parfait, narguant son voisin.

\- Vantard, marmonna ce dernier. Moi aussi, j'sais le faire.

Mais il avait laissé son tabac et sa pipe chez lui. Tant pis pour cette fois.

\- Jure-moi qu'à la fin de cette soirée, tu m'oublies pour les deux semaines à venir. C'est d'accord ?

\- Seulement deux semaines ?

\- J'aurais bien réclamé un mois, mais tu en es incapable. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé à maintes reprises.

Ils auraient bien poursuivi cette discussions sans intérêt, mais la cloche retentit à nouveau, dernière fois de la soirée. Et, ainsi, les derniers face-à-face.

Serrant les dents et se redressant, Bilbon décida qu'il pouvait faire bonne figure une fois de plus.

Ce n'était rien, un sourire de façade et on n'y voyait que du feu ! Il fallait le connaître pour remarquer l'absence d'étincelles dans ses yeux. Mais pas trop non plus pour débusquer les cernes énormes du gars au bout du rouleau.

Le nouveau jeune homme était d'une stature appréciable, ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire.

À peine cette pensée effleura-t-elle son esprit qu'il se morigéna. Il était hors de question de donner des points à Gandalf !

Il se fixa plutôt sur la feuille de chêne épinglée à son T-shirt. Elle était plutôt jolie.

\- Vous avez l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée d'être ici…

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le relever, l'air renfrogné du jeune homme étant clairement visible.

\- Ma sœur et ses fils m'ont piégé. Elle m'a menti sur l'âge présent.

Il se renfrogna d'autant plus en l'énonçant, croisant les bras.

Bilbon, lui, grimaça, autant par compassion que par l'espèce de claque qu'il venait de recevoir.

Lui non plus n'était pas fan de cette idée de « Sugar daddy », mais il y avait été un peu forcé. Séduire de jeunes garçons ayant presque la moitié de son âge n'était pas son passe-temps favori. Ce n'était pas son passe-temps tout court, d'ailleurs !

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, se força-t-il à répondre, poliment. J'espère que le moment que vous avez passé ici n'était pas trop désagréable.

\- Je fais des études d'anthropologie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai un peu l'impression de faire mes devoirs.

\- Ah ? Et, euh… c'est bien ?

Il n'était pas dans sa zone de confort mais c'était toujours mieux que de passer l'entrevue à fixer les grains de sucre parsemant le bois de la table.

Surtout qu'il les avait déjà compté trois fois…

\- C'est assez intéressant, déclara-t-il laconiquement, portant sa pinte à ses lèvres.

Les quelques secondes qu'il prit pour boire parurent bien longues pour ce pauvre Bilbon.

\- Et vous ?

\- Oh, rien de très intéressant. Une vie de bureau banale…

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu, il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. C'était une couleur pure comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

\- Tellement banal que vous êtes à la recherche d'un animal de compagnie à entretenir ?

Bilbon s'étouffa avec sa salive alors qu'il piquait un fard, le regard rivé sur la table, avec la furieuse envie de fusionner avec le panneau de bois.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul à devoir me remettre en question vu que votre propre _famille_ souhaite que je vous passe une laisse.

Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi directif, mais il n'avait pas aimé le reniflement méprisant à la fin de sa phrase.

Oui, sa vie était pitoyable, et ne parlons même pas de son lit froid depuis trop longtemps, mais il avait quand même une fierté.

\- Parce que vous pensez que je me laisserais faire ?

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Si Bilbon restait le dos bien droit, les poings sur la table et le visage de glace, l'étudiant, lui, s'était accoudé pour mieux le surplomber, un petit sourire en coin.

Le premier à s'écarter devra s'avouer vaincu.

Mais il n'y eut ni gagnant ni perdant car Gandalf s'approcha pour leur asséner une violente bourrade dans le dos, son impérissable sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu as fait ton choix, on dirait, Bilbon ! J'avais raison, tu vois !

Au lieu de répondre, son ami grinça des dents.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, mon garçon ?

Peut-être lui aurait-il répondu, peut-être pas, toujours est-il que Bilbon cria des sons sans sens en agitant les bras et sa chaise.

Lorsqu'il cessa, le souffle court, toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar le fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Euh, je crois qu'on va y aller, déclara son ami après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- C'est une bonne idée, couina-t-il pitoyablement.

L'étudiant avait l'air secoué, lui aussi, de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il fixait les boucles châtains pendant que leur propriétaire reprenait son souffle, la tête contre la table.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il avait les joues rouges et n'avait pas encore repris sa respiration. Il sauta de sa chaise, récupérant sa veste et quitter le bar sans un regard en arrière, courant presque.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Gandalf fut secoué d'un rire discret alors qu'il fouillait dans les poches de son long par-dessus gris.

\- Tenez.

Il tendit un petit carton blanc au jeune homme, l'encourageant à le prendre.

\- Passez une bonne soirée.

Le tout assaisonné d'un sourire mystérieux et d'un claquement de manteau tandis qu'il suivait les pas de son ami, remettant son chapeau.

Une fois seul, Thorin retourna ce qui semblait être une carte de visite où, noir sur blanc, « Bilbon Sacquet » était accompagné d'un numéro de téléphone et d'une adresse mail. Mais rien d'autre, pas de nom de société, de grade hiérarchique ou d'adresse physique.

Peut-être les réseaux sociaux ?

Lorsqu'il rentra à son tour, esquivant les autres membres présents de ce speed dating, il fut assailli par ses neveux qui se jetèrent dans ses jambes en ricanant, gourmandés par leur mère.

Mais une fois les enfants calmés, elle eut un sourire machiavélique qui fit gémir intérieurement son frère. Elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aura pas conté sa soiré en détail.

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je me fais totalement la main sur cette fic, et ça doit se sentir xD**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bilbon s'affala presque contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, les yeux plissés et les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais.

La soirée de la veille avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête, le hantant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il s'en voulait pour avoir agi et réagi de cette manière, bien loin de son attitude habituelle. Par les Valar, qu'avaient dû penser les gens du café ? Et ceux du speed dating ? Et, pire encore, cet étudiant ?

Sa main rencontra son visage à nouveau en se rappelant qu'il ignorait son nom.

Pas comme si il comptait lui courir après, il était hors de question d'entrer dans cet affreux engrenage, avec un jeune homme ayant vingt ans de moins et plus de barbe qu'il n'aura jamais !

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement discret et il s'avança dans les couloirs, poussant la porte vitrée où son nom était visible, saluant son assistant qui le lui rendit avec une pile de courrier en prime. Et un café, bien sûr.

Divin café.

Bilbon n'arrivait que très rarement après Ori, généralement c'était suite aux plans de Gandalf que ça arrivait. Donc, il savait comment s'organiser dans ces moments-là.

Il laissa ainsi son supérieur prendre son temps pour savourer son breuvage et terminer de se réveiller pour l'informer de son emploi du temps qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, allait sans doute l'achever.

\- Je déteste les jeudis ( ***** ), couina Bilbon suite à l'annonce.

\- Pourquoi vous ne les prenez pas comme jour de repos ? s'étonna Ori.

\- C'est pire à la maison, avoua-t-il, dépité.

C'était aussi celui de Gandalf, il le prendrait comme une invitation à l'entraîner dans pire, encore.

Cette pensée déclencha un frisson incontrôlé qui le secoua des pieds à la tête.

Ori lui adressa un sourire compatissant durant trois secondes avant de rechausser ses lunettes et de retourner à l'écran de son ordinateur, reprenant là où il en était, congédiant implicitement son supérieur hiérarchique.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et poussa une autre porte, rejoignant finalement son propre espace de travail.

Il lui restait exactement neuf minutes pour retrouver un visage humain, lire les cinq épais dossiers et comprendre l'intitulé de la première réunion.

Ça allait le faire.

* * *

La fin de la journée le retrouva plus mort que vif et en tentative désespérée de fusionner avec le bois de son bureau.

\- J'y vais, bonne soirée, monsieur Sacquet, à demain.

Un bruit incompréhensible sortit contre la surface du meuble, qu'Ori prit pour une réponse et une formule d'au-revoir.

Ça faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il travaillait au sein de la compagnie Touque et trois au poste qu'il occupait actuellement. Les manières de son patron lui étaient connues.

Il savait donc que celui-ci lui avait aussi souhaité une bonne soirée et remercié de son travail de la journée. Que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à se décoller de son bureau, il se traînerait jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis à l'abribus en face, s'écroulerait dans son lit et reviendrait le lendemain une heure avant lui, l'air de rien, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Entre le bourreau et la victime. Sauf qu'il jouait les deux rôles.

Et, en effet, c'est ce qui se passa, à la virgule près. Il fallait juste ajouter un sourire fatigué et une tâche d'encre sur le bout des doigts.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sacquet, prêt pour une nouvelle journée ?

\- Il va bien falloir, Ori, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Les journées se ressemblaient, dans le fond, Bilbon s'épuisant sur des dossiers aux polices minuscules et Ori remplissant sa tasse à intervalles réguliers.

Même l'exercice incendie ne les troubla pas, les faisant juste sursauter.

Par contre, le savon que les responsables de la sécurité leur passèrent, ça les ralentit quelque peu.

Même la proximité du week-end ne les secoua pas, tout juste échangèrent-ils un sourire en même qu'un « bonne soirée, à demain ».

Samedi sera le dernier jour de cette lourde semaine et, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient hâte qu'il ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Et, en effet, dimanche fut fabuleux pour Bilbon, alors qu'il se retournait dans son lit, savourant le confort des draps et le plaisir de n'avoir rien à faire.

Il soupira de bonheur, s'enterrant sous les couettes un peu plus, ne laissant plus qu'une touffe de cheveux bouclés de visible.

Il en ressortit bien vite à la sonnerie de son téléphone qui était bien bruyant, comparé au silence relatif précédent.

Tâtonnant la table de chevet, il attrapa son mobile, débrancha le chargeur et se réenterra sous sa couette, décrochant.

\- Gandalf, si tu veux encore me soumettre un de tes foutus projets, je vais porter plainte.

\- … Je vous dérange ?

La voix n'était pas celle de son ami. Cette révélation le fit se redresser violemment, virant la literie dans le même mouvement.

\- Oh mon… je suis navré, je n'ai pas regardé avant de décrocher…

Se frottant les yeux de sa main libre, il remarqua qu'il était plus de dix heures. Sacrée grasse matinée, dis donc !

\- Je peux vous renseigner, monsieur ?

Si ce n'était pas la voix de son ami, il ne la reconnaissait pas pour autant.

\- Je m'appelle Thorin, mais à vrai dire vous ne m'aviez pas laissé le temps de me présenter, la dernière fois.

À ces mots, il ne tenta même pas à chercher plus. Ses pensées étaient plus emmêlées que ses cheveux. Alors, il s'enroula plus encore dans sa couette et laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

\- Votre… ami m'a donné votre carte pour que je puisse vous contacter.

_« Oh, chouette, un nouveau plan de Gandalf... »_

\- Écoutez, je suis navré pour le dérangement occasionné par ce crétin, que dois-je faire ?

Son soupir était clairement audible. Assez, en tout cas pour que l'autre personne marque un silence.

\- J'allais vous proposer qu'on se revoie de façon plus naturelle, mais j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

À lui, cette fois, de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- Euh…

\- On s'est rencontré au café Ravenhill, lors de la réunion des Sugar Daddy / Baby.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'autre mais ça ne paraissait pas le concerner, alors il ne le releva pas, préférant fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

Le nom du café en lui-même ne lui disait rien, mais il ne faisait plus trop attention au nom des lieux depuis un moment.

La réunion mentionnée, par contre…

\- L'étudiant en anthropologie ? Couina-t-il.

_« Si c'est oui, je m'enferme dans mon appartement et je n'en ressors jamais... »_

\- J'aurais dû commencer par là, soupira son interlocuteur.

_« … Où ai-je rangé les clous ? »_

\- Donc, pour le rendez-vous ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il accepta.

\- Je vous enverrai les coordonnées par SMS, dans ce cas. Bonne journée !

Quand la tonalité résonna dans son oreille, il prit enfin conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Et la seconde d'après pour s'imaginer comment organiser un voyage d'affaires sans que ça ne sonne trop suspect.

Pourtant, la journée n'avait pas trop mal commencée, avec cette fabuleuse grasse matinée… Il était maudit, sans doute.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il se réenterra sous ses draps.

* * *

Cette fois, c'était avec ses doigts qu'il jouait, à défaut d'avoir une fleur à portée de mains.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cet embouteillage.

Reconnaissant la voix, Bilbon tourna la tête et perdit l'usage de la parole.

La vache. Il était aussi grand, la dernière fois ?

Il était minuscule, à côté…

\- Vous n'avez pas trop attendu, j'espère ?

La bienséance voudrait qu'il prétende n'être arrivé qu'il y a quelques instants. Mais il y avait un petit tas constitué de sous-bocks déchirés ainsi que plusieurs tasses vides, attestant de sa présence depuis un moment.

Tant pis pour la bienséance.

\- Je vais éviter de mentir, je pense, déclara-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Thorin s'assit, souriant en coin. En effet, ce serait compliqué.

\- Vous prenez une autre bière ou une balayette ?

Le serveur le fusillait du regard, regrettant sans doute de devoir rester un tantinet professionnel pour ne pas lui transmettre le fond de sa pensée.

Thorin eut le temps d'indiquer sa commande avant que Bilbon ne s'empêtre dans ses excuses, les joues plus rouges à chaque seconde. Il eut un bref répit jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs boissons où ils purent admirer le dédain furieux du jeune homme.

Un silence un peu gêné s'établit, surtout du côté du fautif qui n'osait plus relever les yeux, par crainte de croiser à nouveau le visage de l'employé.

\- C'est bon, il n'a plus l'air de vouloir repasser par ici, souffla Thorin.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Affirmatif.

Faisant enfin face à son interlocuteur, Bilbon put retrouver cette couleur bleue si rare et il s'y accrocha avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Les embouteillages, vous disiez donc ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Référence, bien sûr, à "H2G2 : Guide du voyageur intergalactique" où je l'ai adoré xD
> 
> Et sinon, référence à la Cité de la peur, mais pas besoin de la signaler, si ?


End file.
